


Old Wounds

by romanee



Series: Two Became Three [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fake AH Crew, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 14:05:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13976700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanee/pseuds/romanee
Summary: When they decided it was time for Chad to move in with them, the last thing they expected to learn when relaxing after hours of moving was that they were the cause of the biggest loss in his life.





	Old Wounds

Gavin nudged the back of Ryan's knee, shushing him when he opened his mouth and motioned towards Chad sitting on their brand-new couch – they were in a need of an upgrade and Chad had been excited at the prospect of helping pick something out for their new home. 

They looked over at their boyfriend and then back at each other. 

"He looks fine?" Ryan's voice went a pitch higher and Chad looked at them curiously, a small smile forming when he saw their 'you caught me' faces. 

"Secrets, huh?" He called out. 

Gavin reached up and pinched Ryan on the cheek. 

"No! You just look... not upset, but..." 

"Sullen?" Ryan oh so helpfully added. 

Chad smiled and waved them over. Gavin gathered their drinks and snacks, giving Ryan on last worried glance – his mind racing that maybe they rushed in getting a place with Chad and he was having second thoughts, before shuffling to the couch and settling into Chad's right side while Ryan took his left. They passed everything around and Gavin switched the TV to mute so Chad knew he had their full and undivided attention.

While one of Ryan's hands rubbed Chad's shoulder, Gavin played with the hairs at the bottom of his neck, "What's wrong, love?" He leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek for good measure. "Too much too fast? Or..." 

"What moving in? No way!" Chad looked back and forth between Ryan and him, placing his hands on one of their knees. "I was ecstatic when you guys suggested it, and I couldn’t be happier, it's just." 

He squeezed their knees then let his hands settle back in his lap and that look from before was back on his face. It hurt Gavin's heart; and from the looks of it, it hurt Ryan as well. 

"Take your time," Ryan said, giving Chad a kiss of his own; moving his hand from his shoulder to playing with Chad's hair. 

They all sat in silence for a while, Gavin and Ryan smothering Chad with kisses and Chad playing with their hands that weren't messing with his hair.     

"I haven't lived with anyone other than my old high school, college buddies from back in the day. So, it's kind of, bittersweet, since I'd always seen myself still living and hanging out with them, but I couldn’t be happier with you two." 

His eyes watered now and Gavin was quick to wipe them away from him. 

"It was probably dumb of us, but. There were already so many small gangs or crew all around and there were more than enough at our schools, so we dubbed ourselves a crew, Screwattack, but instead of doing shitty things, we helped out. Tried making this shithole a little bit better in a small way." He chuckled darkly. "Of course, it didn’t last long. Soon enough the cities sickness had us in its grasps and we were dealing with more underground people, more dangerous people."    

Chad shrugged helplessly now. "Los Santos is a shit place don’t get me wrong, always was, always will be but it was –  _i_ _s_  home. I tried leaving when I lost my crew, but on late nights I'd find myself back here one way or another. So. After two months away, I packed everything I owned when I left and moved back; living out on the outskirts of the city and owning a shop just out of range of this city's crime bullshit."

Gavin and Ryan shared a worried look. Ryan was the one to speak up first. 

"If you don’t mind me asking... what happened?" 

The room was quiet as Chad fiddled with his fingers; the sound of light sniffing broke the silence while Chad leaned his head on Gavin's shoulder, "Someone wanted to take us out from some stupid reason, I never found out why, and they did. I got knocked the fuck out and was left for dead in a burning building. How I got out?" He took a deep breath and reached for Ryan's hand. "One of my buddies somehow clung to life long enough to pick me up and got us both out, but. He didn’t make it, obviously. I woke up with his dead body lying next to me. His hand resting on my arm. I remember bits and piece but, rather not right now."

While Chad was talking, Gavin had reached over and wrapped his arm around Chad's shoulder's pulling Chad into his side as much as he could.

"Any idea who it was?" He asked, looked to Ryan for help, but he was staring at Chad like he was seeing a ghost.  

"The Vagabond." 

It took every fiber in Gavin to not tense up, he chanced a quick glance at Ryan but he had his face buried in his hands. How quickly everything seemed to be caving in, yet he and Ryan were the only two aware of it. 

Chad sat oblivious to their inner turmoil, "I don’t watch the news or anything dealing with the crime scene, but I do know he's part of The Fakes nowadays." He scoffed. "At least he's on a leash now I guess."  

Gavin swallowed the lump in his throat and focused back on Chad, rubbing his hands up and down his arm. 

"How do y'know?" 

Chad looked at him, a sad smile on his face. "Not a mask you forget easily. And while we never interacted with them before, I'm sure they were hired to get rid of us and didn’t bother asking questions; I know how the underground and its mercenaries work, as long as you have enough money, they do whatever you ask of them." 

 _He's not wrong._     

And Gavin felt terrible for thinking that, but it was true. It was kill or be killed out there and it left a foul taste in Gavin's mouth. 

Ryan was still off in his head and Gavin knew he'd have to pick the piece up at some point, but first, for now, he'd shuffle Chad off to bed. While Chad was in the bathroom, Gavin grabbed everything to put away in the kitchen though, not before stopping in front of Ryan and kissing the top of his head. 

"We'll figure this out together, yeah? For now, plaster on your best comfort smile on and curl up with him." 

Ryan nodded, pushing himself off the couch and pulling Gavin in for a hug, squeezing him tight, "Love you." Then made his way into their bedroom. 

In the kitchen, Gavin tucked everything away then went back to turn the TV off, rubbing his hands over all his face and messing up his hair. "What a right mess." 

When he made his way into the bedroom, Ryan had Chad wrapped up in his arms under what looked like three blankets in a death grip. Changing into one of Ryan's shirts, Gavin pulled his pants off and maneuvered his way around Chad, wrapping his arms around him and brushing his fingers against Ryan's arm. Ryan opened his eyes and Gavin's heart ached. His eyes were red and puffy.

**Author's Note:**

> ♡Comments are appreciated!♡


End file.
